My Girls
by LostInWriting
Summary: What happens when Quinn and Puck have baby Beth? Do they keep her or put her up for adoption? Post Journey episode. One-shot for now!


_My Girls_

_Authors Note: Hey everyone! So this is my first Quick story for those of you that watch Glee. I've only ever written Puckleberry before for a friend but Quick are my OTP. This is just a one shot but if enough people like it and want a few more chapters send me some reviews and I'll see what I can do. I hope you like it, I rather enjoyed writing it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything!_

* * *

><p>"I want to keep her!" Puck spoke out defiantly, breaking the silence between him and Quinn.<p>

"What?" Quinn gasped in shock, turning to look at him for the first time since they had both taken their place at the glass window separating them from their little girl in the nursery.

"I don't want to put her up for adoption Quinn. She's our daughter." He knew what he wanted for the three of them, the moment the little girl got handed to him just two hours ago.

"We can't keep her," Quinn shook her head. "I've chosen adoption Puck. We can't be parents, we're only in high school."

"So? Other people do it, why can't we?"

"Because you care more about yourself than anybody else and I care more about getting back onto the Cheerios than middle of the night bottle feeds."

"That's not true." Quinn was right, Puck did only used to think about himself but then Quinn gave him the beautiful baby who was sleeping before their very eyes and there was now two more people that he cared about.

"You might be interested in her now for a few weeks but you will get bored eventually and then I'll be the one left holding the baby."

"Just listen to me okay?" he reached out and held onto her robe covered arms gently. "I know that it will be hard for you living at Mercedes' place with the baby but I've spoke to my mom and she's agreed that you can stay with us. You can have my room and I'll sleep on the couch."

"My mom wants me to move back in with her," Quin told him softly, a small smile lifting her lips.

"Good, its about time she started acting like a parent. But we can still make this work, I'll visit."

"Puck, it just won't work." They both turned away from each other to look at their daughter whose future had already been chosen for her. "Did you love me?"

It was what Quinn had wanted to know ever since their night of passion nine months ago. The question that Puck had been trying to avoid for the past nine months. He didn't fall in love with anyone; he just had fun. But with Quinn, he knew that something was different. He'd wanted to be with her since the seventh grade but he had always kept these thoughts to himself. A little part of him broke when Quinn started dating his best friend and although he never wanted to betray Finn, he knew that he had to be with Quinn.

"Yes," he finally answered, still looking into the glass. He noticed Quinn flinch slighty next to him. She obviously wasnt expecting him to tell the truth but he finally had to tell her how he felt. "Especially now."

Puck's eyes averted away from his daughter finally and fell on Quinn who mimicked him; their eyes meeting. It was a moment that neither would forget because in that moment something changed between them; they both accepted that they were parents, together. They smiled silently at each other before Puck entered the room where their baby girl was sleeping amongst the many other babies. He had to hold her one more time before she went to a new home, a new family. As he stood before her crib, he was completely and utterly in awe of her beautiful porcelain skin and her rosy red lips that couldnt be any more like her mother's. But it was when he picked her up in his arms that he truly fell in love with her because at that moment she sleepily grabbed his finger and her tiny, slightly pink fingers wrapped around his. Her little eyelids fluttered whilst she slept and he knew that he had to protect her whatever happened.

Outside of the nursery, Quinn watched the perfect scene between her daughter and the guy she wished she didn't love unfold. She had never seen a guy look at someone with so much love. Her dad had certainly never looked at her with so much love. She was that captivated by the two of them that she was oblivious to the woman stood behind her.

"She's beautiful."

Quinn turned to face Shelby who was also looking at Puck and their daughter. "I assume he's the father?"

Quinn did not answer but instead asked her own question. "I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here?"

Shelby seemed to ignore Quinn's question. "Have you got a name for her yet?"

Quinn looked at Shelby. She had never wanted to name her baby but it was Puck's persistance that made her promise him that they would name the baby girl. She remembered back to the day when Puck sang to her, asking to call their daughter Beth. It had seemed like such a fitting song. She always loved listening to him sing but that song had brought her to tears because of how sincere he was when he sang, a piece of his heart dedicated especially to her and his daughter. Beth was perfect.

"Her name's Beth. Bethany Lucy Puckerman," Quinn stammered.

"Really?"

Puck appeared next to Quinn holding the little pink bundle in his arms, grinning after Quinn's revelation.

"I promised you didn't I?" she replied with a smile back. His face lit up like he was the happiest guy on the planet.

"I hear that you're putting her up for adoption," Shelby interrupted the teenagers special moment. Quinn wasn't ready to decide just yet, not with all of her emotions and hormones and how exhausted she was due to labour. Seeing Puck's face light up when she let him be just a tiny part of Beth's life by naming her, made Quinn want to make him that happy again.

"No we're not putting her up for adoption. She's our daughter and we're keeping her!" said Quinn confidently, although Puck could hear her voice waver slightly. But she had found an inner strength thanks to the little girl in Puck's arms. Maybe he was right. Maybe they could make this work.

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed and Puck was still as involved with Beth as he was when she was first born. Now that school had ended for the summer, he was working everyday to ensure that he could help Quinn pay for Beth's diapers and baby formula. He was even at Quinn's house every night just to see his daughter. Even his relationship with Quinn was growing stronger day by day. They weren't dating but they were closer than just friends, Beth ensured that.<p>

Sunday was one of the few days that Puck had off work and he had just arrived in Quinn's bedroom to see her lying next to their daughter, holding a rattling toy above Beth's head, in attempt to keep the little girl entertained. He joined them on the bed, both of them on either side of Beth.

"She looks like you, you know?" he said to Quinn whilst rubbing Beth's stomach. Everyday Beth looked more and more like Quinn; she had acquired her young mom's porcelain skin, big green eyes with a hint of hazel and rosy lips. But she had tufty dark brown hair like her father.

"At least she didn't come out with a Mohawk," Quinn joked although she was certain that she wouldn't have minded even if her daughter did have a Mohawk because to her she was the most beautiful baby on the planet.

"No but you can't deny that she looks pretty cool with one in the bath," they both laughed remembering the first time they had bathed Beth together and stuck her dark hair into a Mohawk.

Quinn had taken a picture of the moment and it had now made it's way onto the 'Beth wall'. It was Puck's idea for Quinn to have a wall dedicated to their daughter. In three weeks, it had already gained quite a lot of Beth memorabilia; from pictures to the band that both she and Beth wore at the hospital. Puck had even began to write lyrics from the song that named their daughter. But Quinn's favourite part of the wall was the picture that took centre stage; their first family picture taken on the day that they brought Beth home. Quinn was holding Beth in her arms whilst Puck had his arm around Quinn. He had his eyes on Quinn as she looked at Beth. They looked so happy together.

Beth's high pitched screams suddenly echoed through Quinn's bedroom.

"Oh god, not again. I don't understand why she keeps crying," Quinn said in despair as she got up offf the bed, turning her back in Puck and Beth.

"Well have you fed her?" asked Puck, picking Beth up to comfort her but failing as her wails continued to cry out.

"I fed her just before you came and her diaper has been changed too." Quinn no longer looked happy and calm, instead she was panicked and distressed. "I don't understand what I'm doing wrong."

"Nothing, she probably just wants a bit of attention."

"She's like this all the time. She hasn't stopped crying all morning and all last night. I've had no sleep for the past three days and I'm exhausted. You're not here to help me."

"Shush, I'm here now," he said as he comfortingly rubbed her back whilst also rocking his crying daughter back and forth. "We can do this."

"I don't think I can. I'm only sixteen. I miss being a normal sixteen year old and being a cheerio and having no cares in the world. I haven't seen my friends once since Beth was born. When was the last time you saw them?" she bitterly asked. Her eyes were glazed over with exhaustion. Puck knew that she was unhappy but what more could he do? He was working everyday of the week so that he could afford nice things for Beth. He couldn't help it if he bumped into one of his friends in his lunch hour.

"I saw Finn yesterday for a bit. That's not my fault Quinn. You can leave the house you know? You can take Beth for a stroll, see the girls. You're the one who chooses to stay cooped up here." His annoyance was showing but he didn't mean for it too. Hormones were a bitch and so he understood that Quinn was just stressed but he didn't like being blamed for everything.

"I cant leave the house when everyone is looking at me disapprovingly and she is screaming at the top of her lungs like that," Quinn shouted over Beth's cries. There was no denying that Quinn loved her daughter, it was just everything was getting on top of her and she really didn't want to do it anymore.

"Okay, I think you just need to calm down. This isn't fair on Beth. How about I take her out for the day and you stay here to rest." His daughter continued to cry as he rocked her gently.

"How are you gonna get her to stop crying?" she whimpered, tears filling her green eyes.

"I dont know yet, I'll work something out. Please I want to do this. Go sleep. I promise you'll feel better."

"Maybe you're right," Quinn said after taking a deep breath and wipingher tears away from her eyes. "I'll see you both later then?"

"We'll see you later," he confirmed with a flash of his smile.

Not knowing what else to say, Quinn turned around and left the room to sleep in the guest bedroom, hoping that Puck was right.

"So little lady," Puck addressed his daughter. "Are you gonna stop crying long enough to spend the day with your old man?" he whispered to the bundle in his arms which had quietened her cries.

Puck walked to Beth's changing table and picked up the carrier that would strap Beth to his chest. This was his favourite mode of transport when he went out with Beth, whereas Quinn usually used the stroller or car seat on the rare occasion that she took Beth out, too scared to strap Beth to her chest in case she hurt or dropped her. After picking up Beth's diaper bag and taking a quick glance into the guest bedroom where Quinn was sleeping deeply, Puck left Quinn's house to spend the day with his daughter.

* * *

><p>The summer sun was heating Lima to extreme temperatures; the town always did look great in the summer. The trees shone brighter under the reflection of the sun and every bright colour that painted the flower petals lit up the town.<p>

Today was no different, Puck found as he walked the streets, talking to his baby girl.

"That's where your dad had his first kiss," he said pointing to the wall outside of the cinema. "But you're not allowed to have your first kiss till you're at least thirty. And definitely no boyfriends till then, deal?" He stroked Beth's head softly. "You're gonna have lots of guys after you though Bethy, that's for sure. Especially if you look like your momma. I'm not gonna let any guys near you, especially not jerks like me. You and your mom deserve better. Im gonna prove to her though Beth, prove that I can be the guy for her. I promise." He knew Beth wasn't really listening and didn't know what was going on but it made him feel a bit better talking to her. He could hear a song faintly in the background giving him an idea. "We're gonna take a short cut home Bethy. Come on."

* * *

><p>Quinn awoke from her tired slumber feeling refreshed and confused. Where was Beth? Why was she in the guest bedroom? How long had she been asleep for? As she stood up from the bed and walked back into her bedroom, it all came back to her. She looked at her alarm clock to find that she had been asleep for three hours and Puck was still not back. She picked up her cell phone to find that she had a text message off Puck:<p>

_Hope you and slept well Sleeping Beauty and feel better. Meet me and Beth in the choir room at 3 x_

Quinn still had just over an hour so decided that a quick shower would be best. As the water powered down her body, she could feel herself feeling so much better already. It had been a while since she was able to take her time in the shower without having to get back to Beth and it felt nice, although she was already missing her little girl and felt guilty for screaming today. She couldn't wait to get to the school so that she could hold her daughter in her arms.

It was a quick drive to school and as expected, the parking lot was practically empty due to school being closed. Quinn recognised Mr Schue's car a few spaces away from hers so figured that he had opened the school. The closer she got towards the choir room, the louder the voices got. As she stood in the doorway, Quinn could see all of her friends and fellow glee club members sat laughing and talking. Rachel was holding Beth and playfully showing her to Santana who didn't look happy to have a baby under her nose which made Quinn giggle; some thing's would never change.

"What's going on?" she asked the group, finally making her presence known.

"Quinn," Puck turned towards her, his smile growing each second because of her beauty. She was dressed so simply in a yellow dress, her hair pushed back by a headband.

"We're gonna sing you a song!" Rachel exclaimed as she gently ran to Quinn, Beth still in her arms. At the sight of her daughter, Quinn took Beth from Rachel and held her to her chest, kissing the top of her head softly.

"Yo girl, it's supposed to be a surprise," Mercedes shouted to Rachel who immediately looked embarrassed and sheepishly walked to her boyfriend Finn.

"A song?" Quinn asked Puck who was now towering above her.

"Rachel got a little excited but yeah it was supposed to be a surprise," he took the free hand that wasn't holding Beth and led them further into the choir room. All eyes were on the two teenage parents and their daughter. "I was in town with Beth today and I realized that I wanted to prove to you, how much I appreciate you keeping Beth. I know that life is been hard for you right now and I can't be there all the time but I am here Quinn. I'm here forever, as long as you and Beth will have me. I cant buy you a big house just yet, or expensive things. I can only love you both and be there for you when you need me. Singing is what I do best and I fall in love with you even more every time I hear you sing so I thought that this would be a fitting way to prove to you that I'm not going anywhere, and the guys agreed to help me out a bit."

Puck finished his speech, leaving Quinn with tears in her eyes at his impulsive rendition of love. She took a seat in the chair, that Puck had put aside for her, still holding on to Beth as the glee club took their seats on the stools in front of her, Puck in the centre directly in front. Even Mr Schue had taken a seat to join in with the song. The band began to play and the glee club members clicked their fingers in time with the music; Quinn recognised the song immediately.

_"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day._

_When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May"_

His voice stilled her worries and answered her questions. Maybe things would be okay. Sure, a song wouldn't solve their problems but listening to him, made things better and that's what she needed.

_"Well, I guess you'll say, what can make me feel this way?_

_My girls."_

He had changed the lyrics of the song, so that he was singing to both Quinn and Beth because, they really were the reason why he was so happy.

_"Talkin' 'bout my girls._

_(My girls)"_

The Glee club member sang in echoes. Their voices working beautifully with Puck's.

_"I've got so much honey the bees envy me._

_I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees._

_I don't need no money, fortune or fame._

_I've got all the riches, baby, one man can claim."_

Quinn thought it was sweet when he sang 'Beth' but this was ten times better. His old country slur added to the song; it was something that she had always loved about him. His foot tapped against the floor as he smiled at her, their eyes meeting. Beth was gurgling in Quinn's arms and it was the most peaceful she had ever seen her in the three weeks that they had had her.

_"Well, I guess you'll say what can make me feel this way?_

_My girls. (My girls, my girls)_

_Talkin' 'bout my girls. (My girls)_

_Talkin' bout my girls. _

_I've got sushine on cloudy day with my girls._

_I've even got the month of May with my girls."_

The song finished with smiles from each of the glee club members. Nobody spoke as Puck stood up from the stool and over to Quinn. He held her hand and lifted her from the chair. His eyes fell to his daughter lying in the woman of his dreams' arms. He grinned at the sight and Quinn did the same. Though her eyes were filled with happy tears. He lifted her face to look at his.

"I love you Quinn. I've loved you for as long as I can remember and I've stood by and watched you go from being the shy little blonde girl with pigtails in kindergarten to the most popular cheerleader at McKinley high. Now you're the mother of my child and it's everything I've ever dreamed. I want you to be my girl Quinn. I want us to be together and be a family; me, you, Beth and maybe one day a few more." Quinn giggled. "I really believe we can make this work because I love you. And I kinda hope you love me back or you could love me."

Noah Puckerman never got nervous; it just wasn't in his nature. But he was certainly nervous stood in front of Quinn, waiting for her answer. He could feel their friends eyes on them both and the mixture of emotions on Quinn's face.

She shook her head and he felt his world start to crumble. Had he just imagined the growing feelings between them the past three weeks?

"I couldn't ever come to love you Puck." She told him. "Because I already do. You see me for who I am and never question that. You've helped me bring Beth into the world and you're the best father I could ever have imagined. I love you Noah Joseph Puckerman." They both laughed as she used his full name.

He took a step closer to her and leant down to kiss her pink, naturally glossy lips. It was soft and tender. They didn't care about the other people in the room who were watching. They were too lost in the moment. They were brought back to reality only when Beth started to gurgle. Breaking apart they looked at Beth and then back at each other smiling.

"I love you Quinn Lucy Fabray." He focused back on Beth. "You too Bethany Lucy Puckerman."

* * *

><p>Quinn and Puck didn't stay in school too long as Beth was starting to get restless the more hungry she got, so they headed back to Quinn's. They fed her and bathed her before putting her to bed in her bassinet. They stood at the side looking down at their sleeping daughter, Puck behind Quinn.<p>

"Can we really do this?" she whispered as she let her head fall against his chest.

"Being parents? Or being together?" he wondered.

"Both."

"Course we can. We're a great team remember. Look how great we did with making a baby, she's perfect," he smirked and she giggled before turning round face him.

"Will you stay tonight?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You want me to help with the middle of the night feeds?"

"No. I just want you next to me," she sighed happily as she fell into his embrace. She was safe. She was home.


End file.
